


Pose for Me

by ringoskitten



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringoskitten/pseuds/ringoskitten
Summary: Lance McClain is a College student at the Garrison University, his major is photography and his roommate is Hunk Garrett who studies to become a Chef while their friend Pidge Gunderson is on her senior year in Highschool. They are friends with Shirogane Takashi and Allura Arus who decide to throw a party to celebrate their engagement. This party is the place where Lance met Keith and everything started changing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS FIRST CHAPTER LONG AGO HAVE MERCY ON ME. IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE

"I'd rather be dead than to wear that _thing_. What is that supposed to be"

Lance said while looking at the awful piece of clothing Pidge had brought him to the party.

It was insane to think one of his best friends was getting married.

He had grown up next to Shiro and he'd always come to play when Hunk and Pidge came by to his house, they would play with their Power Rangers and pretend to save the world as little kids so  _how on earth_ was his friend already getting married.

"They grow so fast" he had said with fake tears on his face when he received the invitation.

"I guess time does fly by" said Shiro in response with a smile on his face while giving his friend a hug "You'll be my best man, right?"

"Yeah, of course! I'd love to! Allura got herself a great man. I really do hope you guys live happily together since you both are quite awesome. Wasn't she your high-school sweetheart?"

"Yeah she was"

"Exactly what I said! They grow so fast" Lance pretended to wipe out his tears from his face while fake sobbing

"Shut up" Shiro said before pushing Lance's arm slightly "Anyways, before I forget. There's a party to celebrate our engagement next Friday evening on my house and it'd be awesome if you, Pidge and Hunk would come"

"We'll definitely be there but you better have amazing food or Hunk will riot"

"Noted"

So there he was two days before the party standing in front of Pidge who held up a bright yellow suit full with glitter "Hey! Stop bitching! I made this and honestly I thought you would look gorgeous with it"

" _Dos cosas primero Pidge_. One, I'm really good looking so I'd look gorgeous with literally everything. Two, that thing was brought from a pit in hell." Lance crossed his arms around his chest "I bet my ass you did that as a project"

"Well, fuck you Lance. I did made it for a project but I thought it would look nice with your skin tone" Pidge smirked while looking at Lance "plus, it would make your eyes look pretty"

Lance actually fell for that and started thinking how awesome that would be and then a reality check made him come out of his thoughts "That would be nice if the party wasn't so formal. I mean, yeah, you have to go on a suit or a dress but not 'this is the wedding' kind of suit. More like a 'we are here to have some fun' kind of suit and that one will not do"

Pidge sighed loudly "Fiiiiiine. But you still have to wear it at least once, you owe it to me for that one time I modeled that tacky dress for your project last month"

"The dress may have been tacky but those pictures were fantastic you damned bitch. And FYI that suit is also tacky as hell"

She rolled her eyes ignoring that comment "Whatever. Then we have to go shopping for clothes, I'll let Hunk know where to find us"

"Alright let's go"

___

**"No way José"**

**@pidgey.kh: Yo Hunk, Lance and I are going to get some nice outfits for the party. You in?**

**@garrettcooks: sounds good where u at?**

**@pidgey.kh: We're heading to that weird mall I never seem to remember**

**The one with the huge af Purple sing**

**@garrettcooks: oh you mean the Zarcon mall?**

**@pidgey.kh: yeeee that one**

**first we're gonna get a suit for Mr. "I think I'm hot because I'm Cuban" and if I find a nice suit there I might wear it**

**If not then I'll go for a dress or something, idc**

**@misterlancelot: Fuck u Pidge. I am really hot**

**Girls and boys die for me**

**@garrettcooks: yeah? Like that girl from the coffee store?**

**@misterlancelot: THAT WAS ONE TIME**

**@pidgey.kh: what about that cute boy you met on senior year**

**@misterlancelot: he was straight. Doesn't count**

**@garrettcooks: no, but it does count I saw him a month later with a boyfriend**

**So you're actually screwed**

**@pidgey.kh: I bet he's gonna try to hit on at least one person at the party**

**shit Sherlock, I'm adding ten dollars he gets rejected**

**@garrettcooks: I put 15 on the table because I'm sure he'll even make them hate him**

**@misterlancelot: wow thanks for the support guys. Truly appreciate it. Really. Thanks**

**@pidgey.kh: hey don't blame us. You've had what two lovers in all your life and one of them was Shiro. The other was this boy who was your "boyfriend" for like an hour**

**History doesn't lie darling**

**@garrettcooks: when he can't get the d**

**@misterlancelot: fuck u both. I'm just gonna get a bloody suit**

**@garretcooks: good luck with that. I'm getting there so see ya in 15 at the ice cream store**

**@pidgey.kh: gotcha. I'll get there with our whiny little princess**

____

Lance picked a really nice black suit with a navy blue shirt and some black shoes to match the outfit, Pidge really hadn't like any suit for herself but instead she picked a cute green dress that had a really cute shape with jewelry. Hunk joined them and he picked a good suit with shorts and 'the coolest shoes ever invented by men' as he said "Please put me these on my funeral when I die"

"You do know that no one will see them right?" said Pidge jumping into the bus that'll take them back to the campus

"Dude, I wouldn't care less. Those are my newest favorite shoes in the world and I absolutely rock them. I don't care if no one else sees them, I'd go wearing a master piece" He stated proud of his buy while sitting next to Lance who (as the drama queen he is) was pretending to still be mad at them both for not trusting in his capacity to attract boys and girls.

Lance sat facing the window with his headphones on with a Juanes song playing. When the bus stopped next to a bus stop, Lance felt like he had seen the most beautiful human alive standing there with some cool ripped jeans, a red T-shirt and a leather jacket. Honestly if this boy had a decent haircut instead of that horrendous mullet, he would be the living definition of perfection. 

He wondered what could be this boy's name. Instead he called him 'Red' and while he kept ignoring Pidge and Hunk who were talking about how hard it could be sometimes to get the right amount of food when cooking for others. Lance started to imagine what could this boy possibly like all the way to the campus.

At the end of the road he decided Red was into rock music and probably liked to hang out with a small group of people, he seemed calm, probably a good kisser and definitely someone who would listen to My Chemical Romance unironically

 

___

 

"This party is  _the bomb_ my dudes. Look at all of this food! Isn't it great? One day you'll see me this kinds of creations for parties and amazing events. You guys better start your reservations as soon as possible because I'll be absolutely amazing" said Hunk in awe standing in front of the food table, you could see how much his eyes glowed at the sight of such beauty "Ever saw a thing so beautiful and started crying?"

"Yes Hunky Buddy. I see myself in the mirror every morning and sob at how beautiful I am" Lance fixed his suit with a smirk on his lips and raised an eyebrow, like he is showing how proud he feels to be like that

"Ew. Lance you gross me out. Hunk is a normal human being who prefers the things that matter, aka, food" Pidge had some tiny heels and she looked just a little bit taller than usual. "and games of course" she said pulling out a DS out of her bag. Even with a dress it was the same Pidge as always and that wasn't surprising at all "I also brought Hunk's DS in case shit gets boring"

"Pidge being the real MVP as always" Hunk gave her a high five while he smiled happily. He really didn't like parties but came because it was his friend's engagement party. If not he'll probably be playing Overwatch with Pidge

"I might be the real MVP but I'm gonna kick your ass in Mario Kart. Fucking fight me mate"

"Could you guys stop talking about games and try this thing?  _Santa María_ this is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life. Hunk if you could try it and make it once I'd love you till the end of my times" Lance said while he was eating a mini pie of some sort. Hunk tried it and he just started smiling

"Oh God this is so good, we need Shiro to give us the recipe because damn. This is heaven"

Lance laughed a little while looking at his friends enjoy the food "I'm going to get a drink nerds. Don't eat all the sweets, there's other people around."

Pidge showed him her middle finger, she was shoving some of the sweets in her tiny bag but honestly who can blame her.

He arrived at the bar and asked for a cup of Vodka and in that instant he felt like his heart skipped a bit. In front of the pool was the beautiful boy he saw two days ago, he was having a conversation with Coran and then _he was laughing happily_  probably at an awful joke the redhead man did but Lance? He was dying to hear his laughter and making him laugh at his awful puns. 

Lance finished his Vodka in a drink and headed towards them both "Oh hi Coran. Nice party" he said trying to sound as calm as possible when underneath he felt so nervous

"Lance! My dearest darling, it's good to see you" Coran smiled "Have you been introduced to Keith yet?" he pointed the boy next to him "He is Shiro's half brother Keith Kogane, he lived in London up till now" Lance raised his hand with a smirk Keith closed his eyes a couple of times and awkwardly took his hand 

"Name's Lance, Lance McClain. Nice to meet you Keith" The Cuban boy shook his hand with a dorky smile on his face. He was officially developing a crush for this boy

"Uh, yeah sure. Nice to meet you too Lance" after a few more seconds he retired his hand. Just to look at Lance with a tiny smie

"What a lovely moment, I'll leave you two alone. You'll probably see each other for a while now" Coran then looked at someone who seemed a friend of his and wave at the two boys before leaving them by themselves

Keith coughed before finishing his drink "So... Lance, tell me. How did you met Shiro? He mentioned you and his other friends but since I lived so far I couldn't really talk a lot about it"

"Well, he was my neighbor so sometimes as little kids we played together. We kind of grew up together and I think of him as a brother now, even though once we actually tried dating once. The weirdest shit that we ever did, I felt like I was kissing my brother and it kinda didn't work at all" Lance shrugged before looking at Keith "but anyways we're older now and he is actually getting married to the love of his life so I'm glad for him"

"Yeah. That must have been truly awkward, I'd never do something as stupid as that. I think it's ridiculous"

Lance frowned a little bit, what was up with this dude "Are you fucking calling me stupid?"

"What?- No, I'm not. I think it was a stupid idea because you probably knew that it would end up in failure" Keith said raising his eyebrow

"It was my idea and I did not think it would end up in failure. Why the fuck would I put my heart into something if I'm going to be hurt at the end" Lance knew it was a dumb to get so mad over something like this but those were his ideas and he felt so threatened at that moment that he just couldn't help it

"Dude. That's not what I meant, can you stop being such a douche for a second and listen to what you're saying" He frowned angrily. Keith Kogane had a lot of trouble holding himself back

"Fuck off, you literally call me an idiot and then start calling me a douche for stating my opinion."

"You don't get anything, do you? I didn't call you stupid. I said your fucking idea was stupid, get over it. If you keep this bullshit going on you are looking pretty stupid for me. You can't even understand the meaning of a bloody word damn it. I guess you really are stupid after all"

"That's it!" Lance jumped at Keith and tried to punch him which ended up with both of them struggling to hit each other. A stripe of decoration around the pool made Keith and Lance fall into the pool. Keith had a bloody nose and Lance a purple eye, everyone turned their eyes to both boys who kept bothering other even after they fell into the water. 

"COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP?" it was Shiro's voice who was standing on the pool fence looking down at both boys with a look that had mixed anger and sadness maybe a little bit of frustration too. Keith and Lance stayed still while they saw him like that "This was supposed to be an engagement party not a fight rink" He sighed deeply, grabbing his nose bridge "please leave"

Lance gasped "B-but Shiro-"

"Shiro nothing. Leave. Both of you"

Lance picked up his lips while heading to the pool fence so he could leave "Good job pretty boy" he said Ironically seeing Keith next to him

"This was your fault McClain so shut your fucking mouth, would you?"

Both men angry and wet left the party side by side "I don't want to interfere in any kind of bullshit with you, I'll see you only at the party and now you can pretend I am fucking dead if you want to but don't ever again come too close to me. You'll end up ruining my friendship with Shiro and I don't want that Kogane"

"Fine by me. I don't care at all, I tried to be freaking nice and  _you_ ruined everything in less than 20 minutes"

"Fuck off. Bye" Lance said leaving the party way earlier than he expected and all thanks to that dreamy boy who didn't look as dreamy anymore. 

___

**"No way José"**

**@pidgey.kh: hey Lance are you okay?**

**Your eye seemed pretty bad**

**@misterlancelot: I'm fine**

**but Keith is such a dick**

**I can't believe I thought he was hot**

**@garrettcooks: wait so we're you hitting on him and actually ended up hitting him?**

**whoa that's kinda kinky dude**

**@misterlancelot: shut up**

**I won't see him until the wedding so I have nothing to worry about**

**@pidgey.kh: can't believe a hot guy punched you. I think this is the first time your sweetie is the one who does that**

**but still you owe me like ten dollars**

**I have a wife and children to feed so you better pay asshole**

**@misterlancelot: I won't. Fuck off**

**___**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how Lance lost his mind completely

_September 12 2016_

_Monday_

It had already been two days since the engagement party and Lance was just so happy he’d never see that dumb Mullet in his life. Except from maybe the wedding day but he didn’t want to be kicked out of the wedding because of this asshole, still there was plenty of time till that day arrived; according to the invitation the wedding would be held February 26 2017 which gave him plenty of time to ignore that brat and focus on his classes. Mr. Philips was talking about how the angles taken of different photographs and the lightning can make a difference of meaning and interpretation. “So, last time we took photographs of unanimated objects and, yes, the results were truly amazing. So now it’s time for something a little different. I’m going to assign each one of you a model and you have to take pictures of them during this next 3 months. But these pictures won’t be easy at all”

He watched everyone in the room before he continued “each week you’ll get a different topic. I’ll email those topics to each one of you since they will be all different” he smirked “that way you can’t cheat, can you?” Mr. Philips was one of Lance’s favorite teachers; he always had new ideas for projects which kept things interesting and quite fun. The man held some pieces of paper in his hand and fixed them quickly before he spoke once again “and to make sure you actually took those pictures in that period of time at the end of each week you have to email at least one unedited picture to me. On December 19th you must present me a work with your best pieces, you can edit them to your heart’s content if you want, but make it worth it since it will be equal to 60% of your final grades”

One of Lance’s classmate named Hazel raised her hand when the man was over “Hazel?” the girl fixed her pair of glasses in her tiny nose and looked down on her papers

“I know the model will be assigned to us and it’s totally fine but what if I have to travel at some point in these three months? Do I have to get another model or will they travel with me as well?”

“That’s a pretty good question Miss Kennedy. Well, all of these models agreed to stay by your side no matter where you were, all of them are 18 or over so I don’t think there’ll be a problem with them tagging along with you guys”

“Alright, sounds great” she smiled a little before she started taking notes. Hazel was the kind of girl you can’t stop staring, her beauty had left a lot of boys in awe the first time she came to the classroom. She had long brown wavy hair, a beautiful pair of blue eyes, her cute tiny nose and a lot of freckles all over her face. At first Lance tried to date her but they actually became pretty good friends, she was a huge nerd so she also got along with Pidge and she loved Hunk’s food. Hazel had even said his food was out of this world and that it was just amazing, they didn’t hang out all of the time but it was fun hanging out with her.

“Any other question?” he looked around the classroom but no one else said a word “Okay then. Now… models come in please” Mr. Philips said facing the door where a group of around 24 girls and boys entered the room, they were all different from each other which was really awesome. There would be amazing results at the end, there were even boys and girls Lance thought were just so beautiful and wonderful and when their eyes met he felt a chill go through his spine. _What the fuck_

In front of the classroom there he was, Mullet boy, _Red_ , Keith Kogane. And Lance felt like drinking a full glass with bleach. He remembered what his mom said after the party incident _‘Mijo, you may not see it right now but believe this, great things will happen sooner than you expect. So don’t lose hope’_ and took a deep breath. The fact that he was there didn’t mean he would be his model, there were other 23 people so the probabilities that those two got paired together would be nearly impossible, right? … ** _right?_**

“These will be your models for the next three months. Now, when I say your name stand up and go with your assigned model, there will be no changes so try to get along with each other as possible. Great, we shall begin then…” He started calling people and quickly there were only five models left included, yeah you guessed it right, Keith. Lance was praying to _La Virgen de Coromoto_ silently so he wouldn’t be paired up with that boy but he was losing hope each second that went by.

“Lance McClain with… Keith Kogane” yep, he was fucking doomed. He walked next to the boy with a disgust face. Lance looked up with an angry expression _‘Gracias por nada’_ he then looked at mullet boy who looked as disgusted as him, the worst thing is that there was nothing none of them could do since the teacher had stated that there would be no changes. So now Lance was tied to Keith for the next three months which was a pretty ironic thing to him.

The rest of students got paired up so the teacher gave all of the students one page with their first topic and the name of their model and the sound of the bell rang just in time. Keith looked at Lance straight in the eyes “Hey dude. I don’t like you and I know you don’t like me either” they started walking together through the campus; Lance had to wait at least some 40 minutes before his next class, so now taking a snack would help his mental state “but… I guess we’ll have to try our best for this project. Believe it or not they are evaluating this on me as well; it’s part of this work in team bullshit so all of us ended up here”

“Amazing. So you guys just look pretty in the pictures we dedicate our time on and get good grades, what now? Are you gonna teach me your best King George III walk or what?” Lance rolled his eyes while walking to a vending machine, a Coke would be his salvation in this moment, so he took the last one without hesitating “You now we work harder than you guys and sometimes we get less credit than you guys do just for being good looking?”

Keith puckers up his lips before he speaks “It’s not as easy as it seems. There is so much competition nowadays and it’s almost impossible for a skinny boy like me to get a lot of work opportunities. Hell, I’ll be lucky if I get to work for something like Hot Topic” he groaned and grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the same machine next to them

“I knew it. You are _that_ kind of guy, honestly I am not even shocked to know you liked Hot Topic, you’re the _emo boy_ but hey it’s okay. You’re actually gorgeous so I doubt you actually have lots of trouble getting a job” Lance then bit his inner right cheek, he had unconsciously complimented Keith and he was blushing slightly which was covered up by the color of his skin.

While the other boy was oblivious to this fact as he took a long sip of his drink “I am not an emo boy so shut the fuck up McClain and thanks I guess but I don’t think I’m gonna make it sometimes” He coughed a couple of times “But whatever. Now, what’s the first topic for the pictures? We have to do it as soon as possible because the fastest we make it, the lest we see each other”

He shrugged “That sounds good to me” he took the piece of paper that was folded in his jacket. Lance had been too busy being mad at the fact that he would work with Keith that he didn’t even look at the topic “Okay so here says our topic is…” he let a snort come out of his throat “Red. How iconic. Now… I’ll think of ideas on how to portray this in a cool way that fits my style and I’ll get to you. Your number is here along with all your information so there’s nothing to worry about”

“Cool. Then that’s it. Till the photo-shoot then” Keith walked away and there was Lance staring at him. How was it possible for someone to be such a dick and still be so fucking beautiful? The way he walked was ridiculously attractive to him and Lance seriously felt like stabbing himself with a knife for those thoughts

“Stupid Keith and his stupid ass” He rambled as he grabbed an apple from his backpack and gave it a big bite

____  
**No way José**

**@misterlancelot: Guys guess who’s the unluckiest man alive?**

**@pidgey.kh: it’s u**

**@garrettcooks: u ofc**

**@misterlancelot: I was actually gonna say Keith Kogane**

**but yeah me too**

**I have an assignment that’s 60% of my grades and guess what?**

**@garrettcooks: this is getting interesting, continue**

**@misterlancelot: my fucking model for the next  t h r e e  months is**

**drum roll please**

**yeah that’s right. Keith Kogane**

**@pidgey.kh: well this is sure gonna be fun**

**what can I do to be there? Honestly I’d love to look at you guys not getting along**

**it’d be so beautiful I might start crying**

**@misterlancelot: eat shit Pidge, you’re gonna be so out of this**

**plus, don’t you have a big test coming up**

**colleges look at grades darling**

**@pidgey.kh: fml**

**@garrettcooks: I’ll get to help and snap crappy pictures with my phone**

**he can’t escape me, we live together**

**@pidgey.kh: bless u man**

**@misterlancelot: I came here to have fun and feel so attacked right now?**

**a n y w a y s**

**my first topic is “Red” and this boy looks ridiculously great with that color which is a plus for me**

**so I was thinking on using those red lights that are on your garage?**

**we might even take the pictures there because it’s a pretty dark room and I used it to reveal my pictures then anyway**

**so I thought it would be awesome, you can call Shay or Allura to do Keith’s make up and we can get him in some red tank top as well**

**thoughts?**

**@garrettcooks: yOOO THAT’S SUCH A GREAT IDEA.**

**I’M GONNA CALL SHAY**

**IT’S ALSO A GOOD EXCUSE TO SEE HER SO**

**also when are we doing this?**

**@misterlancelot: asap. I still gotta ask your mom to let me use the garage so I’ll call her tonight to ask**

**@pidgey.kh: I’m still a bit salty that I can’t go but**

**good luck guys**

**that sounds like such a great idea and I do hope pictures come out good**

**@garrettcooks: oh trust me they will. If Lance wasn’t Shiro’s best man he’d probably be the wedding photographer**

**@misterlancelot: …now I’m kinda sad I won’t take the official wed pics**

**I’ll still take my camera and take some pics at the reception so whatever**

**gotta go, I have to fix my camera lens because it’s aCtInG uP aGaIn**

_____

He called Hunk’s mom that night and asked her to let them use the garage for the photo-shoot which she gladly agreed on. Thanks to his abilities and years of practice now his camera lens was looking good, for some reason there was always a problem with that lens since he got his current camera but he believes it takes the best ‘dark’ photos in the entire world so if he could actually do a good job with that red theme it would be with that camera.

Hunk fell asleep quickly that night but Lance didn’t seem to be able to sleep at all. His mind was running wild thinking about the project he was getting to make and although he would never admit it, he was excited to do it. He tried to fall asleep a couple of times, counted sheeps, imagined things that usually helped him to sleep but his mind would always find its way back to the project and won’t stop at all

He grabbed his phone that lied next to him in a tiny table to see the hour. The numbers marked it as “11:49pm” Lance sighed deeply and raised up as quietly as possible, he didn’t want to wake up his friend who was sleeping soundly next to him. He put on his slippers and walked out of his room. Maybe star gazing would help him sleep better; he walked a couple meters ahead of him and blinked a couple times when he saw Keith sitting on the stairs leading to the main courtyard, he bit his bottom lip slightly and with his phone in silent mode snapped a picture of Keith who was unaware of Lance’s presence. Lance then put his phone back on his pocket and walked to the black haired boy “I didn’t know you liked star gazing at night” he said and sat a few meters apart from him

Keith faced him and he had a rather cute pajama, it was a black shirt with a red cat stamped in the middle of his chest with a pair of short that matched (there were tiny kitties on his shorts, what the fuck, that’s cute) he was a little surprised so he blinked a couple of times before actually saying anything “Well… you don’t know me at all, so there are indeed a lot of things you don’t know about me”

“Oh yeah? Well you don’t know me either so, why don’t we play a fun game.” Keith raised one of his eyebrows; he was now curious on what the brun was thinking about “We’ll play the assumption game. I’ll assume 7 things about you and you have then to tell me if they’re right or wrong and vice versa, you in pretty boy?”

“Hell yeah, I wanna know what you fucker assume about me and how wrong you are” he smirked

“I’ll go first” he cleared his throat and pretended to imitate Keith’s voice “Howdy, my name is Keith Kogane, I was adopted by a quite lovely family but I lived in London for years so I could finish my studies, my favorite color is red because I look incredible in it, my favorite band is My Chemical Romance, I low-key studied ballet for fun and I let my hair me so weird so my friends can braid it when they want because I’m gorgeous. I will definitely win the Mr. USA contest one day”

Keith snorted and laughed a bit, Lance smirked “That was both good and crappy at the same time. Okay so yeah I love my family, I did stay in London to finish my studies, I do like red and MCR is not _that_ bad. The others are lies, but I probably wouldn’t mind if someone braided my hair” He shrugged “Anyway, now it’s my turn. You ready?”

“Bring it on Kogane”

“My name is Lance McClain and I have a huge family, we’re like 8, I’ve taken pictures since I have memory but hey I’m pretty good at it. I’m a total dick like 80% of the time and both chicks and guys die for me since I’m hotter than the fucking sun and last but not least I’d rather eat raw fish and die from Salmonella than never listen to Beyoncé’s music again”

“Holy crap dude. You’re good at this”

“I have natural talent to see through people so there’s that” he shrugged “so tell me… why has the great McClain come out of the cage?”

“I got a great idea for the photo-shoot, I’ll tell you about it later, and I couldn’t sleep but now I’m oddly tired and can’t wait to put my head back to my pillow” Lance yawned and stretched a bit before he raised up “I gotta go. Night Mullet”

“Night McClain”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually pretty fun to write and I'm excited to see the future of this story tbh. Here we go


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my children so much. This has been so fun to write

_September 14th_

_Wednesday_

This had taken a rather funny outcome. “Lance this is scary as shit. I don’t trust in you at all, just let me go” said Keith holding into the brun boy in front of him while he held him tightly. They were on their way to Hunk’s house but since it was a rather far place with tiny road. There were neither busses nor taxis to take them there, only big cars could climb that high hill, and of course, Lance’s mountain bike where there was a moody Keith on his back holding into him so he wouldn’t fall off at any moment “Was it really necessary to take the pictures here? We could have gone anywhere and you choose the one where I could die. Great job McClain”

A day earlier when he explained the photo-shoot plan and how cool it was that his uncle Marcos had made a Light Poster (or whatever those are called) with the word “RED” in red neon light and that it’d be delivered at the Garrett’s house that night and how they would take awesome pictures that’d make him look great Keith seemed pumped at his own way with the excuse it would be good for his project and not because he was excited to model for Lance (which he truly was since _someone_ had emailed him some of Lance’s work and he _loved_ it) but now he wasn’t so sure about it being a good idea.

“Hey don’t blame me! It’s the best place for them and you’ll be thanking me later for the amazing photographer I am. You’ll definitely get an A+ so stick to me kiddo” a giggle came out of Lance’s mouth, who had been singing some songs in Spanish prior to their conversation that Keith never heard in his life. The Cuban boy on the other hand seemed to enjoy them a lot and at least that kept them distracted in the road.

“Fuck you Lance. Next time I’ll look for the address in Google Maps instead of coming with you”

“You don’t even know where Hunk’s house is and I highly doubt it comes up in Google Maps so you’ll have to rely on me for now. Maybe you can go down with Hunk in his Jeep when we’re done with the photo-shoot, you met him yesterday and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind”

“Wait a _fucking second_ ” Keith was about to punch Lance in the arm but had to curl his arms around the other boy’s waist to avoid losing the balance “Why didn’t you tell me Hunk was coming and that he has a _fucking_ Jeep that could probably climb this in 15 minutes?”

Lance shrugged “You didn’t ask”

Keith mumbled some curses under his breath while sticking his face on the Cuban’s back. If he could punch him in the face for making him go through all of this for some pictures, _hell_ , he would. There was no talking for a while and then Lance started singing again in Spanish. His voice was sweet and calming somehow and there was Keith, immerse in his voice; wondering what was he saying.

_“Te subiste apresurada en el vagón, las puertas ya se cerraban entre la multitud se cruzó una mirada, a lo mejor, mientras buscabas un poco de valor, la palabra adecuado, él se bajó del tren y tu mirabas callada, y el instante pasó. Solo una historia de millones de caras que hay en una ciudad, como vela en el viento dura solo un momento y el instante pasó._ ” He stopped singing when there was finally a sight of houses; instead he started humming to the rhythm of the song. Keith seemed calmer on his back so that was a plus, Lance started going slightly faster and when he saw a chubby elder woman waving at him and with a smile he drove his bike to that woman.

“Miss Kate! I hadn’t seen you since senior year” Lance parked his bike; Keith was fixing his hair with his hands while the brun had ran to that woman and gave her a big hug.

“It’s been too long dear Lance boy. How’s college? Hunk told me you’d be using our Garage like in the good old days”

“Yep, that’s right.” He started looking through the door “Are Leah and James here today? I’d love to give them lots of kisses” Lance smiled happily

“Not today sadly. They have some activities this week so they’re staying with their Grandma Felicia”

“Aw. That’s a bummer” he sighed while looking at the smaller women, she then looked over Lance’s shoulder at Keith who had been too busy putting his hair in a ponytail and looking around the neighborhood to even notice the conversation in front of the house’s door.

She smiled happily when Keith felt her stare and looked at her “Now. Who’s this young boy Lance? Is he your boyfriend?” The woman raised an eyebrow at Lance

“What?” He blinked a couple of times, he had completely forgotten about the mullet boy behind him because of his own excitement to see her again after such a long time. But he realized when he turned around and saw him “Oh” _Oh yeah, right._ Lance gave Keith a sign to come over to the door and he dragged his feet there mumbling something under his breath. “This is Keith Kogane” the brun pointed at him with his finger before continuing “he’ll be my model for the pictures and no, he is _definitely_ not my boyfriend.”

The woman raised her hand and Keith grabbed it timidly “My name is Kate Garrett, I’m Hunk’s mom, it’s a pleasure to meet you Young Keith”

“Same to you Miss Garrett”

She then looked at Lance and said “He is really pretty. I think you two would look good together” Lance blushed a bit hearing those words coming out of her mouth but of course, Keith was completely oblivious to this fact.

“Let’s just get started with this, shall we?” He looked at Kate this time “Could you please let us borrow the garage keys?”

“Oh yes, of course Lance” she grabbed the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Lance “Alright. Have fun guys, I’ll send Hunk and Allura your way when they get here.” A sigh escaped her lips “it’s a shame Katie couldn’t come. I miss her lots too… Anyway! I’ll prepare lunchables for when everyone has come here. See you in a while boys” and afterwards she entered the house while humming a song

“She seems like a nice person” Keith mentioned as he followed Lance to the Garage door “Talks a lot too”

“Believe me, she is an actual angel. Apart from my mom, she is probably one of the coolest moms ever, she is a kid’s books illustrator and it was amazing. In seven grade when I broke my arm she drew Spider-Man on my cast and everyone at school was shocked at how good it was” He smiled proudly, he really enjoyed coming to that house when he was little and as he grew older he kept coming to that house and helped Hunk to cook or his little siblings Leah and James to draw and study for a test. That house definitely held an important piece of Lance’s memories, and low-key Keith enjoyed how free and happy the other boy looked while being at that place

_____

They had been fixing the lights into multiple positions in the background to try which would be the very best. Lance and Keith had been listening to Lance’s music in Spanish, occasionally Lance sang them when they were focused and even danced to the rhythm sometimes. He had some sort of playlist and Keith could recognize a few songs because they were the Spanish versions of Shakira’s songs; the rest of the playlist? Keith was totally clueless. Some were really good and catchy but there were songs that made him cringe and those definitely belonged in a trash can. What the Fuck Lance

Twenty minutes into their work together Hunk and Allura came together to the house and entered the garage.

“Hey, hey, hey boys! Your life savers have finally come to the rescue” Said Hunk with a big bag full with the camera equipment that had been too large to carry in a tiny Mountain Bike. He placed the bag on top of a table.

“Thanks man! I appreciate it lots” Lance gave Hunk a hug and quickly began placing everything where it should be to take the best pictures. “Allura you take Keith and prepare his outfit and makeup, we have not time to lose so hurry.” He grabbed a box and took out some ‘lamps’ that were used in photo-shoots.

“Got it captain”

Allura grabbed Keith by the arm and he walked with her inside the house where Miss Garrett had let them use the guest room to get Keith ready. It was something Keith had already got used to.  Things like make-up, outfit changes, posing for the camera and the light in his eyes from when a picture was taken were things he always experienced, yet still, he felt nervous for some reason. He told himself it was only because of the fact it was an evaluation for him as well.

Now you might ask, how does really work the Modeling career in that one college specifically since it was insane to think that a college would actually have that as a career option. Keith always said it was something like ‘Models of the Runaway’ or those TV contest but different in some sort of way. Yes, he was being evaluated by the way he posed and they taught him things like how you should walk on the runaway if you want to be in the fashion week and stuff like that but you wouldn’t be kicked out if you messed up, unless you’d messed up really badly; there should be a second chance for everyone in there. At the end according to your looks or how well you did during those short 2 to 3 years, they would assign all of them an agency and that’d be all.

 But somehow Keith didn’t feel like he was a part of that group, full of superficial, self-centered people who only cared of looking pretty enough to win a lot of money. Doing whatever it takes to accomplishing their goals, even losing themselves in the process was just a step ahead in many of their so called dreams. Or what Keith called ‘empty dreams’. He on the other hand liked modeling because it was his own way to express himself to the world and he mainly enjoyed being photographed instead of walking on a runaway like many other models would love to do, he was what some people call a ‘magazine model’ but he really didn’t care about it as long as he truly did what he did because he enjoyed it and not because he was forced to.

It took Allura around 25 minutes to get his make-up and outfit done and he looked at his reflection on the mirror. He had some sort of intense smokey eyes with a bit of red eye shadow at the borders of his eyes; his lips on the other hand only had some nude lip gloss that gave them some shiny look. His outfit consisted of a black, sleeveless crop top with red lips he recognized from ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’, some ripped black jeans, he had a cool looking black boots and a red leather Jacket that was amazing for him. He smiled at his reflection, this would be fun.

“You look absolutely amazing Keith!” Allura said with a happy smile on her face. She had done an awesome job on picking everything for the shoot “I bet your pictures will come out beautifully”

“Thanks Allura” he smirked and rose up from the bed’s edge where he had been sitting “Now let’s go”

Both of them had gone downstairs after getting a ‘thumbs up’ from Miss Garrett who said she would’ve added some more glitter on his outfit. Keith giggled at that comment and gave her a tiny smile before entering the garage.

When Lance had seen Keith enter the garage looking like _that_ he had to take a gulp of air. It still amazed him how much one can be a jerk and still look absolutely gorgeous even as the emo boy Keith really was, Lance made an inner joke to himself and probably would make a meme to send to their group chat afterwards.

“Kogane could you please.” Lance showed him a place and looked at him in the eyes, Keith walked over the place and patiently waited while the brun was preparing the last details and turned on the neon lights that created really cool shades against Keith’s skin. Lance smiled happily and grabbed his camera putting himself in a good angle “Now… _Pose for Me_ ”

_____

Hunk laughed happily drinking some cranberry juice out of the cardboard box. “That was pretty cool. Keith looked good as an emo boy, thank you for showing us your true colors today”

“Hey! It was Lance and Allura’s idea, so don’t even look at me on that. It was just part of my job” He took a cracker from the table and ate it as they talked.

They had finished taking pictures about 15 minutes ago and after removing Keith’s make-up they sat with Hunk’s mom who had prepared some snacks for them to eat and talk. The Snacks consisted of some crackers with cheese, cranberry juice, some loafs of bread and something Lance’s uncle had brought with him; there were tiny ‘empanadas’ with meatloaf.

“I’m glad everything came out well! Lance, you better show me those pictures when you can.” Miss Garrett smiled at the gang as they ate in her living room “Also young Keith! I think you look ten times better without all that make-up”

Keith blushed slightly at the woman’s words “Thank you so much Miss Garrett”

“Anyways… we all did an amazing job and these empanadas are heaven on earth. I’ll ask my uncle Marcos next time I see him because holy fucking shit they’re so good” said Lance whilst eating another of those tiny empanadas

“It’s the first time I try these but I have to agree with you Lance. They are truly amazing, your uncle is a great cooker” Allura had a sip of her own cranberry Juice after talking to Lance who seemed to be delighted by that food in his hands

“If you get his recipe I’ll gladly cook them for you guys. They’ll be Empanadas Garrett Style!”

“Sounds like a plan”

They kept talking and making jokes for a while. Somehow it made Keith feel like he actually belonged to that group of friends who hanged together and made awful puns where everyone seemed to enjoy each other’s company. He truly felt happy and he hadn’t felt like that in a really long time.

Maybe Lance wasn’t that bad.

Maybe he was truly lucky to have him as a partner.

Maybe things could get better for him after all.

Then Keith smiled as he finished his juice whilst looking at everyone laugh at a bad joke Lance had made a couple of minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lance sings while they're on their way to Hunk's house is "El instante Paso" by Caramelos de Cianuro.  
> -Also when Keith says there is trash music in Lance's phone he is definitely referring to reggeton. Which sucks ass and I hate it lots tbh. But Lance is the type of boy who would actually enjoy that type of music so there he goes


	4. Chapter 4

_September 15 th_

_Thursday_

Inspiration

Well, more specifically the lack of it, that was Shiro’s problem at that moment. How was he supposed to write his own vows when he struggled so many times on even expressing how he was feeling. _How_ was he supposed to express all the love he felt for Allura, who had always been by his side with a smile cheering on him no matter what kind of dumb idea he had on his head, who was the light of his life and soon would become his eternal love. He still had around two and a half months but he wanted it to be perfect for his beloved bride, so it was frustrating to him that no words came to his mind or the words that did come sounded dumb or pointless. He was running out of ideas so he decided to ring his best man. He didn’t care it was 3 in the morning. Lance could suck it up and help him, he was good at school with poetry and girls liked him so it was okay, right?

“Shiro what the _fucking_ fuck, it’s three am. Go to sleep damn it”

“I can’t”

Shiro could hear him rising up from his bed, probably to avid disturbing his buddy Hunk who was soundly asleep. He heard when Lance opened the door and yawned as he exited the room. When he was outside he continued talking

“Why? Had a nightmare?” Lance giggled half asleep as he walked to a bench to listen to his friend on the phone

“I wish it was something as simple as a nightmare. I’m trying to write my vows and its impossible Lance! I’m gonna fuck it up and she will hate me and go with her family to our honeymoon like that Robin Williams movie. I knew I should have decided to use prewritten vows instead. I’m such an idiot. My life is collapsing”

Shiro had said that so quickly that sleepy Lance had to stay still for another minute to actually understand what he had said

“Yo, dude. First of all, breathe. You’re not dying okay? And it won’t be like in that movie-“

“YES IT WILL! Because I would have lost all my time and have started drawing the Voltron robots instead of the car that crashes”

“I can’t believe you remember the Voltron robots we created when we were little, that’s cute. ANYWAY, Allura loves you so fucking much I highly doubt something like that happens. Also, you love her insanely, right?”

Lance sighed deeply and scratches his neck a little “I’ve never felt true love, but it must be nice”

Shiro blinked a couple times “I thought you had. I mean, the way you wrote those poems back in high school seemed like you were in love with someone.”

 “I wasn’t actually. I was in love with the idea of being loved. You know? Like all those ridiculously cheesy love stories you hear everywhere or the ones you see in movies and books. I loved the idea that someday… someone would love me like that.” He sighed once again before giggling sadly “but here I am a twenty two years old guy who probably loves photographs more than anything. Hey! We’re not talking about me! This is your dilemma dude”

“How do you write something as beautiful if you don’t love them that much? I just don’t get it.”

“Oh just shut up, would you?” Lance said it lightly, trying to change the subject as best as he could “It doesn’t matter anymore, I don’t even write those poems anyway”

“Lance, I’m serious. I love her with my entire soul and I can’t find the correct words to say and you… you could write amazing poems that weren’t for someone you loved”

“Then I’m just a great liar.” The brun yawned on the phone “I’m really tired, I kept photoshoping Keith’s pictures till 2 in the morning and I’ve barely slept an hour on a class day so, my advice as your best man is: write whatever is in your mind doesn’t matter how bad or cringy you think it is, express exactly how you feel, talk about everything you like about her. Then let the inspiration take over you. You can redo it a thousand times until you feel happy about it. There’s still time left so go ahead buddy, you got this. Okay?”

“Y-yeah, okay then. I think I can try doing that”

“Alright then!” he got up from the bench he sat and stretched a bit “My job as best man is completed for the day. Now, if you’ll excuse me; I’m heading back to my beautiful bed that awaits me, bye Shiro”

“Bye Lance. Sleep well” Shiro was about to hang when he decided to say something else “Oh and Lance?”

“Yeah?” said the sleepy man that was heading to a vending machine to get something before getting to his bed

“Someone will love you deeply and you’ll love them back as intense. So don’t worry about it, they will come, and thank you for your help”

Lance stood still and blinked a couple of times “Okay… Thank you as well. Sleep tight” he hung up the phone and grabbed a Coca-Cola as he headed back to his room

Of course he wanted to fall in love and love someone as deeply as Shiro and Allura loved each other, but he had given up on that idea after his 17th birthday when he declared to a girl and she ridiculed him in front of the entire school. Shiro didn’t know about it because he was a freshman at college at that time and Lance asked Hunk and Pidge to avoid telling him about it.

The brun took a long sip of his cola and walked back to his room as he thought about it once again. He shakes his head a couple of times and he says to himself “Love is a fairytale thing that only happens to a couple of lucky people. I’ve never been loved like that” and he entered his room. Hunk was still sleeping soundly with his bandana covering his eyes; he used to do that when Lance stayed up till late so the lights wouldn’t bother him when he wanted to sleep.

Lance was laid in his bed and now he wasn’t able to sleep. The words Shiro had told him bothered him more than he’d expect, he wondered if there was really someone out there for him. Someone who would ‘Love him deeply’ like Shiro said. He looked up at the ceiling and for some reason Keith’s face came to his mind, he was truly beautiful but they didn’t seem to get along besides the pictures he took of him for their projects. Yet still there he was. At 3:37 am. Imagining how would it be to love the mullet boy, how would it feel to grab his hand, how would it feel to kiss him, how would it feel to tangle his fingers in his hair, how would it feel to cuddle together or watch bad movies or talk till two in the morning and for a moment when his conscience abandoned him. He liked the idea of them together.

_______

“FUCK YOU MCCLAIN. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” said an angry Keith Kogane while looking at him “I knew that being your partner would never bring me any good”

“Hey! I didn’t know my computer would die like that! Do not fucking yell at me. IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” answered Lance who kept trying to turn his laptop on

Apparently his computer exploded a couple of hours ago and all of his files were completely gone. Including the edited photos they were supposed to hand the next day. The only saved files remained in his email which he lost his password to so they were royally screwed, Keith called Lance to ask him how things were going just to realize that everything was lost. So he hurried to his room to talk about it face to face

“I can’t believe how stupid you are” the black haired man walked across the room now, he was pissed, it took them hours to get everything done and now they were back at square one with nothing on their hands “I mean, of course I do. The fucking first time we met you got mad at me over something so insignificant and now I truly believe you are the stupidest person alive”

“KOGANE SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Lance who tried to remain as calm as possible had lost his patience. He was done with the arguing Keith and he had since the mullet boy arrived to his room “How many fucking times do I have to say it’s not my fault, huh?” Lance walked over Keith and looked him in the eyes as he frowned “I worked hard on this too moron! I gave everything to this project, I literally only slept 2 fucking hours to finish every detail and make the pictures look good. Don’t you think I’m upset too?”

“Well, you pretend you’re fucking fine with it and that pisses me off” Keith pointed at Lance’s chest as he angrily touched him “It’s. Your. Fucking. Fault”

“Do that thing _one more fucking time”_ Every time Keith opened his mouth Lance got angrier and angrier

“And what are you going to do?” He touched his chest and acted like he had been challenged to do that

Lance hit him in the abdomen and in just a couple of seconds both boys were on the floor throwing punches and hits at each other, letting the rage take over themselves. Both were quickly bleeding at that point, the fight stopped after a couple of minutes when Hunk walked into the room and separated both guys with the help of a guy named Guido that was in his class

“Calm down guys! Stop fighting. Talk, like normal people. Use words, damn it” said Hunk whilst pulling his friend back

“You’ll ruin my life!” whined Keith as he was being pulled back. He had a long scratch that Lance did under his collar bone, it was bleeding terribly and his white and red shirt was now stained with blood. He also had purple welts across his abdomen, it looked like a disease and it was a bit painful to breath. Probably a couple of ribs were broken, his lip broke and the blood was dripping down his chin on to the carpet “I fucking hate you. If I was with someone else they would’ve saved the file in other place. Had a backup or something else you idiot”

“This never happened to me and I am not going to ruin your life” Lance spit a bit of blood, he had a black eye and above his eyebrow there was a small drip of blood falling through his face. His nose was broken and the blood wouldn’t stop falling to his lips. The taste of his own blood just made him angrier and he wanted to beat up Keith; to break his nose as well. He had several purple welts all over his left arm and both their knuckles were bruised and bleeding “I’ll find a way to fix this okay? I’ll call Pidge, she is good with technology. She’ll help us”

“What if she doesn’t?” Yelled Keith while frowning at Lance

“FUCKING TRUST ME THIS ONE TIME!” He looked at him in the eyes and sighed deeply “I know I’m stupid and I should have done something to stop this from happening” Lance started crying, he was not only mad at Keith but at himself for being so careless “But I’ll be responsible so please… trust me this one time Keith.”

Keith bit his bloody lip and then sighed “Fine. But only this time” He looked at Guido who was just quietly grabbing him, he was a lot smaller than Keith but he had been at least strong enough to hold him back “You can let me go. I won’t punch him anymore”

He freed the mullet boy and he walked away the room, he still looked a bit pissed but not as angry as he had been a couple of minutes

“Thank you for helping me out Guido, you’re really strong my man” said Hunk when he had let go Lance “It was amazing that you could give me a hand with this”

“Anytime Hunk” the small blond guy smirked a bit “Well, then I’ll get going. I need to do test my sauce for the pasta. See ya!” and then he proceeded to exit the room

“Now…” He turned to look at Lance “Can you fucking tell me what’s going on? You guys haven’t met for a whole week and are already at each other’s throats”

“I forgot to have a backup and my computer is dead. I haven’t been able to turn it an all. I’ve done everything I could but still nothing” Lance sat on his bed and he felt his back hurt, probably broke a bone. “I don’t know what to do so I was gonna call Pidge to come over but Keith started raging and it made me mad so I punched him and here we are now”

“Shit man that sucks ass. I’ll give Pidge a call immediately” Hunk dialed Pidge’s number and was waiting for her to answer

“Then… I’ll go get some ice for my eye and I’ll drop by the nursery when we’re done with it” Lance sighed heavily and was so pissed at himself for sitting in the bed and having to get up again. It was really painful, Keith was a good puncher

Lance walked out of his bedroom and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag and grabbed some ice to then proceed to put it on his eye to calm his pain a bit “Great job McClain. Your mother would be so proud of you” he laughed sadly at himself and stayed a couple of minutes in the kitchen. He wanted to be alone for a bit, it had been so long since the last time he hit someone like he hit Keith that day, it felt so wrong to do that. But at the same time Keith deserved it for being such a dick to him. Lance decided to come back to his room and wait with Hunk until Pidge would finally arrive

________

They could successfully save Lance’s laptop and all of its content and Lance was very thankful to Pidge who was such a genius. She’d do amazing on whatever she wanted to study or work with; Lance low-key worshiped her for being so talented and smart. He just would never admit it out loud. The brun boy was now heading to the nursery and when he got in he saw Keith who was already full with bandages.

For some reason he smiled, even almost laughed a bit. Both had been really childish about it when everything was really solved. Lance sat in the stretcher in front of him and waved with his ‘good arm’

“Hey”

“Hey” said Keith before having some pain killers he held in his hands “so you’ve came here too, huh?”

“Yup, you hit pretty hard Kogane” Lance gave him a toothy smile

Keith raised an eyebrow looking at him “What are you so happy about? I kicked your ass and you look awful”

“Well, you don’t look _fantastic_ either. Anyway, Pidge could get all the files for us so there’s nothing to worry about. Our asses have been saved” He smiled one more time and then the nurse examined him for a couple of minutes, she gave him pain killers as well and cleaned his bruises

“Wow. That’s amazing… I can’t believe she could do it, your laptop was dead” said Keith blinking a couple of times

“She is a genius” the nurse finished healing Lance’s wounds and put a Band-Aid over his left eyebrow. She gave both boys a box with pain killers just in case and left them alone for a while

“I wanted to apologize… I am a hot headed and I said some really rude things to you. I’m really sorry” Keith looked him in the eyes, he would see his fist on Lance’s left eye every time they’d see each other which was enough reminder of him being a dick “I suck sometimes”

“It’s okay. I mean I punched you first so it’s also my fault. I could have tried to convince you and I didn’t so in that case. I’m sorry as well” He tilted his head to the right a bit “We both suck”

Keith sighed deeply and massaged his temple a little “What if we start fresh?” He looked at him and he raised an arm to the brun boy “I’m Keith Kogane and I’ll be your model, let’s get along well”

Lance giggled a bit and then he grabbed Keith’s hand “Keith? What a cool name. Name’s Lance, Lance McClain, I’ll be your photographer and yeah, it would be cool if we could get along well.”

Both guys shook hands and laughed for a while. They both hoped things would just get better from that moment since they’d be working together for a very long time. Lance wanted to at least be his friend and so did Keith. They’d be seeing each other so many times it was a little pointless to hate each other for a really dumb issue that happened a couple of days before.

Yeah, things would be better from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have at least ONE fighting scene and this is all I could get. thx never again


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I STARTED WORKING AND GOING TO COLLEGE SO ONLY NOW I HAVE FREE TIME. LET'S SEE IF I CAN UPLOAD AT LEAST 2 MORE CHAPTERS THIS FOLLOWING WEEKS (also this is where it starts getting saucy, wink)

_October 7 th_

_Friday_

Keith and Lance had worked in three other photo-shoots since the “Red Incident” as Pidge liked to say, that very same day they were celebrating for their perfect grades thanks to their hard work, Keith also liked to think they were celebrating the fact they became close friends, he enjoyed spending time with Pidge, Hunk and Lance and it made him feel like he finally belonged somewhere. Lance was so proud about his work and newly added friend, (plus the bruise on his eye was only a green mark that kept fading away) that he decided it was the best time for a party McClain Style. He had called his oldest sisters and brothers (Karla, James, Billy and Antonia) a week prior for some help and it made him so excited to finally meet with his siblings again after almost half a year without seeing them, if someone really knew how to party it was the McClain children. His mother Maria would always joke on how they were the wildest Cubans in America who loved party more than anything.

 They got a really nice place that wasn’t so far from their College and Lance invited basically everyone he knew to that party, so did Hunk and Keith but Pidge was entirely banned from that party for it being located in a bar, and her still being an underage. After she cursed everyone for the location Keith decided to organize a reunion the next day to eat pizza with her and everyone from the inside circle and Pidge gave him a bear hug that made him so happy he nearly cried.

Keith was standing right next to Allura and Shiro on the entrance of that club. His hair was up in a messy ponytail, he had a red crop top with the words ‘fuck you’ in white, a black jean that was ripped in some places, some sneakers and a black jacket. Allura on the other hand, had her hair was combed in a perfect bun, she had a long white dress with flowers, a pair of golden high heels, a choker and a tiny bag for her stuff. While Shiro just had a black shirt, his usual jeans, some converse and his hair was full with gel.

The music was really loud and even outside the club you could hear the beat of the music in your ears, the black haired boy even felt the beat in his chest. There was a security guard outside the club with a list of the invited people so trespassers wouldn’t be present that night, which was a little relief for him.

“Umm… Hi”

“Names please” said the very tall man with a straight face who looked down at Keith

“I-uh. Okay. Keith Kogane, Allura Arus and Takashi Shirogane”

“You’re all listed” He stepped aside and opened the door of the club “Come in please” The three of them walked in the club. Keith saw a lot of people he didn’t know dancing joyfully to the loud music, there was people making out everywhere and the smell of liquor was incredibly deep. They had free bar after all, so he wasn’t shocked to see so many people completely wasted on the floor or in some table.

“Well, this seems like fun”

Allura giggled and took Shiro to the dance floor; the happy couple was soon after dancing to the beat of the music. He started looking for Hunk and Lance since dancing with his ‘mates’ he would feel like an actual alien, he found Lance faster than he’d expected. He was dancing with a boy and they were dancing to some upbeat sexual music in Spanish Lance seemed to enjoy, Keith felt his heart rush quickly, he didn’t know the Brun boy liked boys as well as girls. He felt weird on this matter, half of him was low-key happy but the other half was also jealous that he wasn’t the boy Lance was dancing with. Keith had developed a _small_ crush on Lance on the past few weeks when he realized that he didn’t hate him but rather liked him since the very beginning; he cursed himself for liking a straight guy but now this changed _everything_.

He started walking their way and when the song ended the brun boy walked towards him with the most childish smile even after it looked like he was having clothed sex with that other guy.

“Keith! You came! I’m so happy!” he hugged him tightly and Keith was thankful that the lights were low or he’d see him blushing as red as the crop top he was wearing the music was so loud that Lance was yelling “You beautiful bastard. I thought you wouldn’t arrive, we’ve been here for hours already, it’s almost ‘Hora Loca’ time, and you nearly lost it”

“Sorry, had to find Shiro and Allura and bring them like I was their babysitter or they would have been completely lost” he smirked while Lance put an arm around his waist and held him close. For a second he almost forgot how to breathe properly

“Let’s go. I’m gonna introduce you to my siblings” They walked through several couples and some groups that were reunited dancing to the songs. Keith recognized the song that was now sounding loudly because it was on every radio station Lance had shown him; it was ‘Bailando’ and he didn’t dislike it entirely (mainly because of the brun boy next to him but whatever) there were four tanned guys talking in Spanish next to the bar. “ _Hermanos._ This is my friend and model, Keith Kogane. The only one you guys had yet to meet” He smiled and squeezed lightly the black haired cheeks with one hand “Isn’t he cute? I mean, besides his hideous Mullet hidden in that ponytail”

“Hi. My name is Karla McClain, Lance’s older sister” she said half yelling, the place they were in was slightly quieter “It’s a pleasure to finally meet the guy from those pictures” she smiled happily. She looked similar to Lance but yet still, very different from him, her eyes were a lot smaller and in different shades of green in what he could see with the blue and red lights around, her hair was completely black like his own hair and her skin was slightly darker than Lance’s.

“The pleasure is mine” he smiled as well; it was weird to meet Lance’s family on such a place.

“My name is Antonia, I’m Lance’s twin sister. So, darling, if you ever wondered how the boy on your right would look if he was a girl, now you have an answer” She smirked, it was completely true. She was barely half an inch smaller than Lance and had longer hair and boobs (plus waist and ass) but she was the feminine image of the guy he had a crush on “If you thought he was slightly hot. I bet I am hotter”

“I- well, I’m gay so I really can’t tell. I’m sorry” he shrugged, a little ashamed “I bet straight guys find you hot”

“Thank you” she laughed slightly “Also those dumbasses back there” she pointed at her brothers who were doing some sort of drinking game “are James, the smallest one with a blue shirt and Billy, the tallest one who is shirtless” she looked at Keith. “Billy likes boys but he is a dick, so if you have to pick a McClain, the one around your arm is perfect” she winked and Lance who seemed to be absent as they introduced each other suddenly reacted and gave Keith a kiss on the cheek

“Oh but what you don’t know is that he is mine already” He smirked looking at Keith who was trying to keep his feelings together “Right babe?”

“Uh, sure, I guess.” Keith wanted to punch himself in the face _that was the less smooth thing ever_ but Lance either didn’t notice or didn’t pay attention, however the grin on Antonia’s face made him a little worried.

They were talking normally and suddenly the lights switched to white. The smoke grew deeper and the music changed one more time, there was people around with giant trash bag giving everyone some led accessories. Keith was a bit confused and he looked confused at Lance

“Keith-boy. _This_ is La Hora Loca. Aka, the best moment in a party; now go grab us some accessories and let’s dance” after a really long time Lance let go off his waist and Keith whined a little when he was gone. He grabbed a couple of headbands and bracelets and headed back to see the McClain dancing in a circle as they danced to the songs wholeheartedly. He gave Lance a bunny led headband “Thank you! Now, stay and dance with us.” They were once again on the dance floor. The music was a rock in Spanish music group Keith knew because of Lance, every sibling was singing and dancing to the beat so joyfully that he found himself dancing as happily and mumbling the songs he had already heard in the past. He was having the time of his life

________

It was past three am and there was still people dancing like it were nothing. Keith was taking a break in a table with Hunk and Shay, he introduced his girlfriend to him and they had been chatting for a while and he thought that she was a very nice girl and was truly happy for them; they both looked so in love that it made Keith want something like that. He had dated a couple of boys and one girl in the past (the girl was more of an experiment that made him realize how great boys were) but only once he felt like he was falling in love just to find out his ex-boyfriend cheated on him. After that he hadn’t really dated anyone and it had been over two years since then. He had a couple of drinks and was about to leave when the clock was at four am, he wanted to rest for a while. Dancing with the McClain siblings had been a really wild experience, he almost made out with Billy on the dance floor but Lance stopped them (which he was very thankful for) and danced really close with Lance one of those sexual beats, his heart was beating so loud he could still hear it with the background noise.

“I have to go. It’s four already and I seriously have to sleep” He smiled a little tired and gave both of them a hug “Goodbye Shay and see you on Campus Hunk!” Keith was already leaving when a very sad and very drunk Lance McClain walked towards him

“Are you leaving me too?” Lance pouted like a child, his breath smelled to liquor and he could barely stand properly “ _Por Dios_ Keith. I thought you would be my date, remember?” he giggled and threw himself to Keith’s arms. Keith did his best to hold him up and put an arm around his waist “Gosh, you are _so, so, so sexy_. And hot too” He giggled once more

“Yeah thanks but you’re completely drunk. Did your siblings leave?”

“They- they are so far.” He sobbed slightly under his arm “they left me like they always do. They hate me. _Everyone does, you more than anyone_ ” he was crying slowly and his eyes were quickly red and watery

“I don’t hate you at all Lance. Not anymore” Keith kissed Lance’s forehead before tightening the hand on his waist “now, let’s go home drunk Prince”

Lance frowned a little while looking at him “I’m not drunk”

“You are” He smiled slightly, it was weird seeing Lance clinging into him but he needed him now so he’d help him anyway he could.

They grabbed a taxi and somehow managed to get to the campus and hush Lance’s loud drunk voice to not get caught at almost 5 am. There weren’t a lot of people because that week’s Monday there was a holiday for the Garrison foundation so a lot of the students and teachers weren’t present at college and they were in their respective homes with their families but the principal and some students whose families lived too far to go on the weekend were still there. Keith got into his room and helped Lance into his bed, he seemed really tired and he really needed to sleep.

“Sleep Tight Lance”

“No, no, no, no” he whined when Keith rose up from his bed. He didn’t have a roommate because of his scholarship so he was planning in sleeping on the floor that night. “Don’t go away Keith”

“You need to rest Lance, and either way that bed is too tiny” He chuckled a bit but Lance grabbed his hand making him sit next to him

“I want you to stay with me. I want to cuddle in your arms Keith” he sobbed slightly “why don’t you realize how much I like you?”

His heart started beating fast once more because of this terribly drunk boy who was laying in his bed, it was almost five am and the sunrise lights made shadows in Lance’s face that made him look so pretty that Keith was sure it should be illegal. He wanted to do everything the brun mentioned. He wanted to stay with him and cuddle him in his arms but he also wanted to kiss his lips slowly. He sighed deeply and kissed his drunken friend slowly and softly. Lance’s lips tasted to liquor, the brun kissed him back and he put his hands on the back of Keith’s neck, for a second Keith felt drunk as well as he kissed his lips. It wasn’t sexual or lustful; it was just a slow kiss that made his head feel dizzy; after a couple of seconds he broke the kiss and fixed Lance’s hair as he nodded.

“Okay, I will”

Lance smiled like a kid on the Christmas morning when he gets what he wanted. Keith kissed his nose and the brun made space for the black haired boy next to him “Thank you” he giggled once more “You kissed me”

“I think I did” Keith got inside the bed and when he was able to, he grabbed carefully Lance and wrapped him around his arms “Night Lance”

“Night Keith”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, a Latina: "They were dancing to some upbeat sexual music in Spanish Lance seemed to enjoy"  
> You, an intellectual: Reaggeton  
> .  
> I HATE REAGGETON BUT LANCE IS THAT ONE BOY WHO WOULD LOVE IT SO, LET'S DO IT FOR MY BEAUTIFUL BOY.  
> .  
> They also listen to "Caramelos de Cianuro" which is indeed, very sexual but I somehow really like them since they are #mypeople and the beat is so nice I stg, so if you want to feel like you're in the party with the McClain children, check them up. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi my name is Lance McClain and this is how I met your Father!" okay, I tried


End file.
